Surgical instruments of the type described in the beginning are known from DE 20 2010 013 152 U1, for example. By said instruments hollow organs, for example vessels or intestinal portions, can be bonded in a gentle manner and without using clips or sewing material. Especially end-to-end, side-to-end and side-to-side anastomoses can be carried out.
It is a problem of said instruments to remove the same, especially the second tool elements thereof, again after bonding two body tissue parts without overstretching an anastomosis between the two body tissue parts produced by the instrument, which would endanger the operation result.